


A Lover's Trial

by Mysticshay24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Draco, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Multi, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticshay24/pseuds/Mysticshay24
Summary: The ministry outed everyone of there sexual preference. Marriages broken Secrets told. How will the wizarding World react to this. D/s Dom Harry Sub Severus Sub Lucius  Dom Blase Sub Draco SLASH





	1. A long time coming

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter i just use the characters. I do not earn a profit from my Fan-fiction writing. I do however own the plot to all my stories.

     The ministry set up this and were the reason I am not dressed to the top and wearing a mask. All eligible people were to wear a mask to this all married were not. I wouldn’t have a problem with this if it weren’t for the fact if one does not find someone by the end of this the ministry will send a list of people they think would be a good partner. I know they just want to see more pregnancies and the magical world being populated again but this really sucks. I am not even done with my education yet and they expect me to find a life partner. The only good thing about this is that it doesn’t have to be a woman.  
That’s right the Boy-who-lived-twice is gay. The only reason everyone knows is that the ministry resurrected an old magic to show ones preference and mine was done publicly so not even I could hide who I liked best. Problem is I already knew my preference and who I was attracted to, but last I checked one of them was married and the other hates me for making sure he survived the night of the final battle.

     My life sucks. When it was shown I was both magically powerful and gay I lost the one family I thought would stand by me through my life no matter, Why simple because I did not settle down with their only daughter. The Weasley’s left me and told me to stay away and never try to contact them again. The only ones to stay were the twins and Charlie who was gay as well but he wanted in my pants and I told him off the one time he tried. The twins ended up having to tell him they knew who I liked and why I was the way I am. The twins renamed their shop after that fiasco. It’s now names Twin Prank. They did not want to see me upset when I came to sign paper work as the third owner of the shop which they made me take saying they would either pay me back or make me an owner so owner I was.

     I was about to enter the ball when I noticed not one blond but two with masks that had me spinning. I wonder why he was wearing one did his marriage fall apart when the ministry outed every of age wizard and witch that was in its jurisdiction. I also saw my other interest standing with them he was ignoring the younger blonde’s advances but making his own towards the elder. I was ecstatic and hopeful that I could talk to them so headed that way after entering.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter Meyers does. I just use her characters.

At first they did not notice me. The first to notice, ironically, was Draco who hissed at me.

“Now Draco; that is no way to greet a Dominant gay man. I am sure your father has taught you that much.”

Both Snape and Lucius snapped there gaze to me.

“Potter?”

Predictably Snape said nothing.

 “Indeed so Lucius. I am surprised to see you wearing a mask however I am pleased to see it.”

He looked down ashamed.

“She divorced me when she found out I did not love her nor even liked females. Should have seen her face when she found out I was not the dominate male she thought I was.”

I smirk. “Of course you are not a dominate male even I knew that much. I am surprised however that dear Snape is not the submissive man I thought him to be either, not fully anyways.”

Another hiss came from Draco as he moved in front of Snape.

“How dare you Hiss at me again Draco. And yet Snape still does not talk to you. Do you not see him as a parental figure like you did in first year? He still sees you that way I am sure of that.”

Snape did not say anything but he did nod to me in agreement. Draco however pulled yet another stunt.

"He is mine! I have loved him for as long as I can remember. Neither you or my Father will take him from me."

I look at Lucius before backhanding Draco across his face.

“Not even you can make someone love you or force them to be with you. Your mother has found that out already must I teach you the same thing?”

He growled at me.

“How dare you lay a hand to me? Father why did you allow him to strike me?”

Lucius looked at me before talking.

“He is right Draco. And I could not hit you myself but I can allow a dominate male to do so. Severus is not something to be claimed like you are trying to do. He has a mind of his own. And he loves you as a son not a partner.”

Snape finally spoke up this time.

“Your father is right Draco I do not love you like that; never have I given you the impression that I did. There is only two I am attracted to like that. Please go and try to find one you are drawn to like I have.”

I did not expect what happened next. Draco came flying at me with claws on his hands. But before he could reach me Lucius was in front of me with his own claws out.

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I looked around and saw many watching us now. But I also saw one coming towards us angry and only looking at Draco. I lay my hand on Lucius' shoulder.

"Calm down and look around us. By the look on his face as he heads over here I fear your son has done something no one should ever do."

Both Draco and he look where I am looking. One smiles the other falls to his knees. As the young man stops in fount of us we see why Draco went to his knees.

"Draco. You have run for the last time and you have tried to break it for the final time. Mr. Malfoy, did you know your son has been my lover for the past two years. Oh, don't get me wrong, he told me why he wanted a lover but I tried to tell him if he started with me he would never have the chance to leave. He tried to deny the pull he has to me because he so desires the professor."

Lucius looks to me before replying.

"Blaise Zabini, did you not submit a marriage contract to me a year ago? And no, I did not know of that particular indiscretion. Had I of known you would have had my immediate blessing. Now however, you both will be seen married tonight, if not Draco will no longer be a Malfoy."

I speak up here. "Lucius do not forget you yourself cannot disown him as of yet not while unmarried yourself. Blaise; I remember you from classes. Never knew you were gay though. But I do like that you seem to have control of Malfoy there. What say all five of us head to the marriage center of this gala and be done with it?"

Lucius looks to his feet "Yes dominate" is his only response.

Severus however has more to say. "Mr. Potter, do you honestly expect me to give in so soon? I may be a switch but I do not give in lightly or easily."

I sigh and role my eyes. "Would you rather be forced to marry someone like Runcorn? You do know he's on the Ministry's list for you if you do not marry tonight. I would also say they put two women on your list as well however neither is able to have children at their age so the marriage would be invalid. You would only have the one option. Draco has only Blaise on his. Lucius has only his ex-wife and me on his. So pick now as I cannot do anything for you after tonight, not in this anyways."

He pales as does Blaise and Lucius. They all seem to understand what is going on. Severus laces his hand with mine but says nothing. I will have to ask why he went so pale later. Lucius doesn't grab my hand but takes Severus free hand instead.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, Professor, and Draco are we ready?" Blaise is the only one to speak as we all head towards the marriage center.

As we enter the marriage center bands form on our hands Draco ends up with the Zabini house consort ring, Lucius gets the Black consort ring, Severus gets the Potter consort ring, Blaise and I get a standard dominate ring that we may change at a later time if we wish to do so. The Minister of magic looks up from his papers and gasps.

"H... how did this kind of pairing come about?"

I smirk and reply "You forgot I required two heirs didn't you Minister. Both houses I have required an heir that is from a different partner each require a marriage. Also you forgot creature inheritances have destined mates. Magic made sure I found who was mine and made sure you arranged for the one to be free to be with me."

He pales "C... creature inheritance…"

I nod. "Now are you or are you not going to finish these weddings; mine and Blaise's I believe we are the first of many you will do tonight."

He nods and quickly performs the incantations required of the marriage rights no words are passed between any of us as ours are finalized.

"You have 48 hours to consummate the marriages Mr. Potter" the Minister smirks at us knowingly.

I growl "Do you think we will not Minister plus that was not in the marriage law you enforced. It said married by a certain date; nothing about consummating it by said date. But there will be no problem of that Minister. And its Lord Potter Black to you Minister Dumbledore."

TBC

Nice surprise there wasn't it. But which Dumbledore is it Headmaster or brother? Find out in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

We make are way out of the marriage station and away from Aberforth Dumbledore; the brother of Albus Dumbledore. Both have been vengeful since I came out as gay. My list had only two on it, Lucius and Ginny Weasley, only one of whom I was attracted to. Not that they knew that at the time. They had thought I hated the blonde and would not choose him over Ginny, the one they wanted me to marry. I know I will have some bad press again come morning but that isn't new. Albus has been running a smear campaign against me since I defeated Tom in battle; an event that was only witnessed by my two new husbands along with Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband and brother-in-law.

Bella was given the kiss shortly after the end of the war, but the two brothers were found to be innocent. After being given veritaserum at trail, they stated under its effects that Bella was the only one to cast that night nearly two decades ago, whereas they had tried to talk to the Longbottom's peacefully. It led to them being freed and Bella given the kiss. Neither brother was eligible to marry due to health concerns; with both being very weak when they are released from St. Mungo's they will still be made to marry but I have it arranged as they fall under my protection. As the dark mark transferred to me upon Tom's death, as both he and I knew it would, I will be able to monitor and look after them with ease.

As we get to the floo network I turn to Blaise.

"You're welcome in my home if you think you will be in danger due to being seen with me. I know both your brothers hate me due to who I am and the arrangement I made with Tom before the battle I had with him. You may also need the use of my training room if you're having this much trouble with your pet defying you like this for 2 years."

Lucius and Severus pale even more than they already were at knowing I have a training room in my home. Blaise throws Draco a quick assessing glance before turning back to me and replying.

"I would like to take you up on that; I may need the room before the end of the night. He does not look happy with either of us and may rebel yet again tonight."

"The address is Potter Manor; you'll also need the password which is snake in a lion's den."

With that I sent both Lucius and Severus through before stepping into the floo myself. Blaise and Draco follow minutes later, with Draco thrown over Blaise's shoulder, bound and gagged with the look of 'if I could kill you I would' on his face.

I smirk "Looks like you need the training room. Let me just show you the way. But I wish for these two to see the room before you may use it alright?"

He just nods holding a struggling Draco still. I motion for all of them to follow me and head down the hall pointing out the sitting room and library rooms on the way down. The last door on the first floor has a portrait guarding it I stop at this.

"Here we are. This portrait guards what most past members of the family called the play room. The password is pleasure me pet. I re-cleaned all what is here and got a new set for my use which is in the locked portion."

I step into the room Blaise follows after me. Severus and Lucius reluctantly come in after him. I point to the cross motioning Blaise to it.

"I would think that would hold him until my husband's and I leave the room. Come Severus, Lucius, do not be afraid; unless you give me cause you shall not find pain in this room. That is of course unless you beg me for it. Look around for a minute and then you may make a list of what you manage to see that you are against me using on you. We shall talk about it but you will see it all in a day or two so the list doesn't have to be complete."

They slowly do as I say and look at what is out for guests use before quickly leaving the room. I follow after them. I motion to the stairs across from the room. I walk up ahead of them and lead them to the master bedroom.

"Now we can talk here; this is the master bedroom. We will share it of course. If this makes you uncomfortable I can give you both a guest room until you are comfortable with sleeping in the same bed with me. Though it will have to do for tonight; all rooms other than this and the one currently being used by Blaise and Draco tonight are still to be cleaned out of anything harmful to the person. First, I want to know why you both went so pale at the ministry. Then I want to know why you went paler when I mentioned the play room slash training room?"

They both look at each other and nod together before Lucius starts to answer.

"Well, um. Harry, I went pale at the ministry due to what you said about our lists; that were already written by the ministry for if we did not marry tonight. I wanted a choice in my second marriage unlike my first one. As for the training room, well my father put one in the family manor, which now goes to Blaise as he is the dominate to Draco. The first male dominate born to them will become the next Malfoy heir. I will have to fill out the paperwork handing over the estate to them as I am submissive I am not allowed to be lord for much longer. Father used the room to force my mother into a submissive role when she herself was very outspoken; even when I was close to Hogwarts age he still had yet to break her. He finally managed it by my second year end. I did not like the blank look my mother took after that. I don't want the same happening to me or my son."

I nod before answering. "I can understand how you feel because of your mother. I can promise you I do not want to see you broken; I want you as you are. As for your son though, I cannot help him if he keeps coming after Severus. If he keeps it up you will have to bare not one but two heirs; one for your own house and one for the Black house. Blaise of course knows that he nearly saw the end of his mate tonight. He cannot let that go; Draco put himself in danger from another Dominant. He may be forced to break him like your father did to your mother, though I do not think your mother should have been broken."

Severus looks up and starts his answer. "I…I" he trails off. He falls to his knees with a cry of defeat.

I kneel in front of him. "Severus, calm. You are safe here." I wrap my arms around him and rub soothing circles on his back. I look to Lucius and motion for him to join us to try and sooth Severus of the hurt he must be feeling.

Lucius kneels behind Severus slowly and hugs him nuzzling his neck. That seems to do the trick as Severus starts to calm down but he also starts to fall asleep. I pick him up as Lucius stands to allow the movement. I place him on the left side of the bed and I join him in the middle holding him to me. I motion for Lucius to join us and he snuggles into my right side.

"We shall talk in the morning. Today has been too much for our Severus. I will get his answer tomorrow after breakfast. You will get the chance to ask Blaise to be lenient on Draco then, but do not ask too much of him."

Lucius just nods before closing his eyes. Relaxing into my arms, he followed Severus into sleep.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait i finnaly found the chapter i was missing good thing my beta i had still had this for me where i could get to it... sadly i am not sure when i will have the next one out but with some luck i will have at least the story i was writing to post solely on here posted and more written going to have to write more before i start to post it though

**Author's Note:**

> All Chapters have been beta read by Faithful-Facade from Fanfiction and any non-betaed chapters will not be posted till they are betaed but they will be up on the original posting on fanfiction until they are betaed in full fanfiction will only have the non-betaed chapters. I do love my readers and wish you all well.


End file.
